One Last Kiss
by TechnoTobi
Summary: All I wanted was for him to push me off and say "Knock it off Hidan, we have business." But knowing he would never say it again made me want to try all the more. Rated M for Necrophilia. Be warned!


Hello! I have just now been updated that Kakuzu has freaking DIED!! OMFG!! I cried, people. I cried. I'm lame, I know but Kakuzu was like..my favorite character, and he was teh schmexorz too..T-T DAMN YOU KAKASHI...You just HAVE to kill one of the better produced characters didn't you? DIDN'T YOU?? GRAAHH! (Sorry for my outburst) Anyways, having heard that my baby died, and I still wanted to make a sex story for him, so I'm doing another very random Kakuzu/Hidan lemon oneshot. (I seem to only do these.) But yes, rated M for Necrophilia and anal and whatnot. Be Warned! Also, the little song thing is altered lyrics from "Room Of Angel" From Silent Hill OST

(Disclaimer) Roses are red, Kakuzu is dead. Akatsuki is running out of time, and sadly, none of them are mine!!

One Last Kiss (3rd person POV)

An eerie chill had settled upon the battlefield where the fight between the Akatsuki zombie twins vs. Konoha chuunins had started. Trees uprooted, mud and dirt toppled over one another to create an intricate pattern of what was dodge and hit between two ninja. Off to the further side of the Nara forest lay a man solemnly with his head to the side. Dead. A burnt hole punched through his chest. Another man lay only feet away, shoulders shaking visibly. He crawls slowly over to the tan stitched male and hugs him close.

(Hidan POV)

"Jashin..Oh Jashin, please no" I begged. I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes as I saw my partner..no my lover.. dead on the cold hard ground. "Jashin please, why the FUCK are you doing this??" I cried out. My Kakuzu had died from the strike of that fucking Konoha Jounin, and his little chuunin. "FUCK!!" I bellowed. "Kakuzu can't leave me damnit!" I thought frantically. I tried shaking him awake, thinking he might just be unconscious, but to no avail, and as I looked closer, the hole in his chest had gone straight through. "No.." I whimpered. "I need you Kuzu..." I trailed off, not even knowing why I was talking to him. The money-hungry bastard was dead.

But damn it hurt. Hurt to see him with the look of utmost surprise still on his face..even in death he had a steel grip on his suitcase. It hurt to know that he's never bash him with it again for whining. Never to kiss him passionatly when they were behind closed doors. Never to carress him, and make him feel like he belonged. "Jashin.." He fell onto his dead love's chest, sobbing his incohearent thoughts into the rigor-mortis clad body.

"I..didn't get to tell you bye, fucker." I tried again seeing if he would tell me to shut up. But nothing, not even a groan of annoyance. Silence met my ears in a deafening drumroll. Jashin I couldn't stand or him not to touch me, kiss me, hit me, SOMETHING! I crawled up to look in his face, his eyes glazed over in death, but still a shocking shade of vibrant green as they had been in life. I slowly moved my hand forward as if expecting his eyes to follow, but they didn't. They stared out into space, not looking at anything. Just...dead.

Tears fell out of my eyes and onto the side his mouth, "Fuck I'm not supposed to cry, I'm a god damn ninja!" I shreiked. I fell forward again, the curve of his neck and shoulders cradeling me as I pleaded with him to wake up, to kiss me, rape me, please, please, please...My heart pounded with adrenaline as I begged him to do anything. "I just want to tell you bye, you bastard." I asked softly. As I slowly decended onto his chest again, I pulled his arm over my shoulder. Even in death I felt so safe in his big arms. So warm, even though they were so cold. I placed my arm over his chest and coddeled with his corpse.

"I want him so bad.." I thought randomly "Just one more time.." To feel his warm touch, and the threads he used in battle could be so gentle on my flesh. His soft lips sucking and biting at anything he could get to. I sobbed quietly, thinking that he was in hell looking up saying "Get the fuck off me, you masochistic little shit!!" Just the thought got me hard. "Heh, what a better way to say bye than to piss you off, huh Kuzu?"

I slowly pulled off him and started to undress myself, as I took in his position. "Hm, I've always been uke, so this'll be new." I thought. "I can't get him hard, he's dead.. he has no blood flow." But I quickly tossed the thought aside not wanting to ruin the moment by getting upset again. I pushed my cloak off, and laid it on the ground, followed by my pants, leg warmers and shoes. "Sitting naked in the Nara forest next to my dead lover about to commit an act so very wrong in any culture..Just so...exciting." I mumbled

Scooting close to his stiff body I dragged him onto my awaiting cloak and began to undress him as well. Pulling off his head gear I looked into his face. Eyes still wide in surprise lay open and waiting, mouth semi-open, and bloodied. I leaned down and took his mouth in my own, feeling the sharp metallic tang of his half decayed blood on my tongue was...arousing in the least. I pushed my tongue forward into his mouth, licking at every splotch of blood I could find within the crevices of his cavern. Licking along his gumline, the roof of his mouth, toying with his own tongue, which usually by now was pushing him back to make him less dominant was now still and stiff with rigor-mortis.

I growled in frustration, wanting to be dominated by the sadistic, greedy fucker. I wanted to be pushed off, and told "Knock it off, Hidan, we have business." that or be pushed down and raped..hard.. even though both parties knew it wasn't really rape, Kakuzu just didn't bother to prepare him, hell, both of them wanted it that way.

I pulled off his cloak, intending to rape him as he had done many times. I slowly pulled at his shirt, a more difficult task considering his death grip on his suitcase. No pun intended. "Fuck it" I growled, and sheathed out a kunai and ripped the offending garment off, along with his pants and ugly ass leg warmers. Now clad in nothing but his sandals and suitcase, I slipped his shoes off and set about getting his hand free from the Jashin damned money.

I grabbed his hand and wretched it free from the cold bindings of the metal holder. His fingers still arched in a curve where it had previously lain. Satisfied, I crawled on top of the bigger man and sat down on his hips, his flaccid shaft behind me. I softly traced the stitches that curved and flowed all around hs body, doing much like I did when he was still alive. I bent down and took one of his stitches into my mouth and sucked gently. Hearing no response I sucked harder. Knowing in the back of my mind I would never hear him groan, no matter how hard I bit, I stopped.

Getting up and turning him so that he was on his stomach, I spit on my hand and rubbed it on my semi-hard shaft. "You doesn't have bodily fluids, so this is gonna have to do, Kuzu." I said half-heartidly. Gathering his hips in both my hands, I shoved myself into him, not bothering to prepare him, "Cause hell it's not like he can feel it anyways." I thought morbidly. I rammed into him hard again, It hurt the first few times. Apparently Kakuzu has always been Seme. "Nyah..so..damn...tight" I said aloud as I trusted into a few times more to get used to the feeling.

Pulling up to my knees and pushing Kakuzu over so that he was arching downwards, I slammed in again, this time going easier as my precum was slipping out and lubricating him. Lurching forward and bucking into the miser, I cried out, coming into him within a few minutes of the act. Slowly I regained my composure and started again. Rounding back with renewed vigor I set a fast and sloppy pace. Ruthlessly pounding into him with as much force as I could conjure, I sank down and pulled up his stiff body. Pulling his neck around to come face to face with his, I gave him a bruising kiss as I started to go faster and uneven.

Sweat had started to seep from the silver haired Jashinist as his end was coming closer. Pushing in and pulling out in a brutal pace of schlick popping sounds and wet flesh smacking into each other. Hidan had finally reached his peak and came into the tight cavern of his former partner and lover with a few more thrusts..

Softly pulling out with a audible pop, Hidan pulled his lover over and set him onto his back once more, having settled in his arms. Knowing full well what he did was wrong, it made him want it all the more. Having been able to annoy the miser one last time before he buried him, he cuddled in chest not wanting the moment to leave. Letting a few tears slide down his cheek and onto the missing falls nin fatal wound, he got up and started to dress himself.

Minutes later, Kakuzu was cleaned up from his actions and covered in his Akatsuki robe. Hidan only feet away digging a semi-deep trench to bury his departed love with his sythe. Having gotten it around 4 feet deep, he dragged him over and slowly and easily placed him in the pit. This was the hardest part. Now knowing that he'd never see him again, helet another tear slip down his cheek and onto the uncovered dirt.

_One last time.._

Hidan jumped into the shallow trench and covered Kakuzu's body with his own.

_To say goodbye.._

He looked longingly into his eyes that were glazed over in death.

_Here's a lullaby to close your eyes.._

"One last kiss.." He mumbled softly

_It was always you that even tried.._

He pushed his lips to kakuzu's dead ones.

_I don't feel enough to even cry.._

Tilting his head softly, and pressing slightly harder.

_so my lover please close your eyes.._

As soon as it had started it had ended. Hidan pulled away slowly from his lover, and climbed out. Giving him one last pleading look, he buried his partner. Never to awaken again.

_Goodbye.._


End file.
